


Together In Electric Dreams

by ChocolateOrangeCat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 80's Music, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Awesome Laura Hale, Baking, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are Neighbors, Drabble, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lying Derek Hale, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Neighbors, Oblivious, Texting, Wordcount: Under 10.000, an ode to abba, and 80s music in general god bless u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateOrangeCat/pseuds/ChocolateOrangeCat
Summary: 'I came over to tell my neighbor to stop playing shitty music at 5am but oh wow they're really hot and suddenly I'm ABBA's biggest fan?'----Laura tosses a box of sugar cookies on the table when she arrives home half an hour later."Spill it."Derek switches the TV off and wanders over to the kitchen."So, I went over to apartment 3B earlier." He starts."Good. How did it go?""Fucking awful.""What? Why?" Laura throws herself down on the couch to listen."The guy that answered the door was incredibly hot." She snorts in laughter."I don't get why that's awful."Derek starts loading the cookies into a tupperware as he talks."I panicked, told him I loved his music taste and asked for a bag of sugar to make cookies with."Laura groans."First off, that's hilarious. Second off, I now understand the cookie request. However the moral of the story I'm taking away here, is that the original issue is not resolved and we're still going to get fucking 80's hits at 5am!"





	Together In Electric Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Just a brief fic that popped into my head! Inspired by my own love for 80's music tbh.  
> Obviously I don't own Teen Wolf or it's characters, all rights go to Jeff Davis, disclaimer disclaimer yada yada yada.  
> Don't post my work to good reads or similar.
> 
> I also have about 5 long-fics on the go that will hopefully be posted soon, so keep an eye out :)

Derek has had enough. He's absolutely fucking done. He and Laura have lived in this apartment for two weeks now and every single weekday morning they've woken at 5am to 80's music blaring through the wall from the neighboring apartment. It's not even good 80's music, Derek laments as once again he rolls his pillow over his head. It's all ABBA, Blondie and The Human League, with speckles of further shit such as Wham, Eurythmics and Bon Jovi. Not to mention the 4 days straight of 'Rasputin' as the opening song.  
It's time to take action. 

"We need to say something about the fucking 80's greatest hits every morning. I can't take it anymore." Laura moans, pouring herself the hugest mug of coffee they own. Derek sighs.  
"Can't you be the one to say something? You're more intimidating than me."  
She puts her hands on her hips.  
"We don't actually know who lives there. They could be misogynistic assholes that don't listen to women."  
"I'm pretty sure they're not. Considering the music taste and all." Derek quips.  
Laura rolls her eyes.  
"Fine. I'll go over this afternoon." He mumbles. She pats him on the head as she sashays past.  
"Good boy." 

And, true to his word, Derek finds himself knocking on the door of apartment 3B at 6pm on the dot. He taps a light knock out and steps back, wondering what kind of person is the mysterious ABBA enthusiast. An old lady, who's hard of hearing, perhaps? Then suddenly, the door swings open and-  
it is most certainly not an old lady.  
A man about Derek's height but with a much skinnier, lanky build dressed in plaid is standing there. His hair is ruffled and unruly, his skin is dotted with moles, and he has cute honey-brown eyes behind his glasses. And also a confused expression.  
"Hey. Can I help you?" He enquires.  
Derek freezes up. He was seriously not expecting someone so hot.  
"I live next door. I just um- came to say- uh. Your music."  
Hot guy smiles awkwardly.  
"What about it?"  
"It's-" Derek hesitates, "Great. Yeah. I love it."  
Why the fuck did he say that?! Laura is going to murder him.  
"Thanks, I guess. Was that it? You just wanted to compliment me?" He jokes.  
Oh shit, now it's weird.  
"Nope... Could I borrow a cup of sugar?"  
That's what neighbors ask for, right?!  
Hot guy looks bemused.  
"Sure. You can come in for a sec, I'll grab some."  
He leads the way into the apartment, talking as they go.  
"I'm Stiles by the way. My roommate's Scott, and his girlfriend half lives here too, her name's Allison." He rambles, "I don't think I've seen you around before? I mean we've only been here a fortnight but y'know."  
"I'm Derek. I live with my sister Laura in 3A."  
"Oh, she must be the scary brunette Scott said he saw the other day. Cool. Right, I've only got brown sugar, is that okay?  
He fucking said Laura was the scary one!  
"Yeah- that's perfect. Thanks."  
Stiles hands the bag over.  
"What are you making? Just out of curiosity." He chats as they walk back to the door. Derek's mind goes blank. He can't think of a single baked good.  
"Cookies." He tries.  
"Nice. You should bring some by when you're done." Stiles beams.  
"Thanks again!" Derek calls over his shoulder as he scurries away.  
Shit. 

From: Derek  
To: Laura

Lo, can you swing by the store and bring home some of those bakery style cookies pls

To: Derek  
From: Laura

No. I'm on a diet. 

From: Derek  
To: Laura

They're not for us

To: Derek  
From: Laura

There's gossip attached to this isn't there

From: Derek  
To: Laura

Maybe

To: Derek  
From: Laura

Fine.

Laura tosses a box of sugar cookies on the table when she arrives home half an hour later.  
"Spill it."  
Derek switches the TV off and wanders over to the kitchen.  
"So, I went over to 3B earlier." He starts.  
"Good. How did it go?"  
"Fucking awful."  
"What? Why?" Laura throws herself down on the couch to listen.  
"The guy that answered the door was incredibly hot." She snorts in laughter.  
"Why is that awful?"  
Derek starts loading the cookies into a tupperware as he talks.  
"I panicked, told him I loved his music taste and asked for a bag of sugar to make cookies with."  
Laura groans.  
"First off, that's hilarious. Second off, I now understand the cookie request. However the moral of the story I'm taking away here, is that the original issue is not resolved and we're still going to get ABBA hits at 5am!"

Derek returns with the cookies the next day.  
"I didn't have any sugar left to return, so I thought I'd bring some of the cookies instead." He lies, thinking of the sugar bag that's currently on his worktop.  
"Thanks, dude. You should totally come in and have a coffee?" Stiles invites.  
"Sure!" Derek agrees, like the fool he is.  
Stiles opens the tupperware and raises a brow, but bites into one nonetheless.  
"Yum." He says through a mouthful of cookie, while pouring them both mugs of steaming coffee. Derek sits at the kitchen table and sips his nervously.  
"This is nice coffee." He comments. Stiles nods and plonks himself in the chair opposite.  
"Scott likes the good stuff. He's a paramedic and does night shifts, so he needs it."  
"What do you do?"  
"I'm a kindergarten teacher. That's why I gotta get up and psyched so early." He grins.  
Fuck, now Derek's imaging the guy with kids, and it's a very cute mental image.  
"I'm a writer, and my sister's a veterinarian." He offers in return.  
They talk for a little while, and it's nice. Stiles is nice. The flow of conversation is easy and Derek finally feels chilled.  
They finish their coffee at conveniently the right time, because Laura's texting him from next-door about dinner plans, and Scott's bike's broken down and he needs a lift home from the hospital.  
"Don't be a stranger, hey?" Stiles says with a wink as they exit the apartment. Nope, he doesn't think he will be. 

Derek's contemplating sending Stiles a text, now that they've swapped numbers, for the millionth time that day, when Stiles beats him to it. 

To: Derek  
From: Stiles

Hey theres an 80s nite at jungle club tmrw wanna go x ;D 

Just when their relationship was starting off nicely. He fucking knew that music compliment would come back to bite him in the ass. But, the torture would definitely be worth it to go with Stiles on what kind-of-maybe-sounds-like-a-date?! If that wink was anything to go by, at least.

To: Stiles  
From: Derek

Sure.

Derek has had enough. He's absolutely fucking done. He's been tormented by ABBA for nearly a month in the mornings, and now being forced to pretend he's loving it in this club is even worse.  
"Stiles!" He shouts over the music. Said man is currently grinding up against him to the beat of 'Dancing Queen' and it's seriously taking all of his self control up.  
"Yeah?"  
"I've got to just say it. I hate this music!" He shouts, garnering dirty looks from the people around him. Stiles pauses dancing and throws his head back in laughter, before grabbing Derek's hand and leading him out to the smoking area.  
"I know!" he giggles drunkenly. Derek's mouth falls open.  
"You knew?" He repeats, dumbfounded.  
"Laura told me off in the elevator after coffee! She said you were totally in love with me and couldn't say you hated the ABBA. She also said you didn't bake the cookies, which was pretty obvious since I gave you brown sugar and you brought me pale-ass sugar cookies! I invited you to this to see how far you'd go for a lie." He laughs and squeezes Derek's hand.  
"I look like such a lying idiot right now, don't I?"  
Stiles pulls him into a hug.  
"Nope, you look sexy and hilarious." He presses a kiss to Derek's lips, "Come on, let's get out of here."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy :)


End file.
